


Rapture

by Kyoshu_Koi



Series: Klance Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klanceweek2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshu_Koi/pseuds/Kyoshu_Koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith was suprised none of them had died yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Heaven/Hell

Keith was honestly surprised none of them had died yet. _Honestly_. With all the fighting, all the battles, all the close calls, he was shocked that no one had crossed the rainbow bridge.

They were at war.

That was the basics, really. They liberated planets and took down bases and fought both in their lions and on the ground and – damn, it really was a miracle they were all alive.

But Keith knew that - for all the blood that was shed, all the bones that’d been broken, all the burns and blows and bruises they’d received – there was nothing that could be compared to what the entire universe had suffered as a whole.

Every single beings home was torn apart. Theoretically, actually; mentally, physically: every _one_ and every _thing_ was suffering.

And it hadn’t really taken long for that to sink into Keith’s skin. Like, it really hadn’t taken that long, with Lance getting himself blown up and all.

Okay, sure, Lance blew himself up constantly, it was what he did. He charged into battle with his Bayard – which had recently shifted into a smaller, pistol-like form to make it easier to tug around in the middle of a fight – and distracted the enemy.

Normally by running through a minefield and/or dodging alien grenades. Mostly a mixture of the two.

Really, Lance getting himself nearly blown to bits was a perpetual thing.

It was yet another miracle that he hadn’t lost a limb (then again, Keith was pretty sure Lance was religious, so maybe that had something to do with it [which posed another question in Keith’s mind: did whatever being Lance worshipped even have a far enough reach to protect him?]).

But, it was the very first time that Lance got caught in an explosion that scared the shit out of Keith.

It was way back when they’d first gotten thrown into space and had to fight that coliseum thing Shiro duked it out with when he was captive.

Lance decided to play hero and shove Coran out of the way and – BLAM! – into the healing pod he went.

Keith’s mind pretty much shut down for the entirety of Lance’s time spent in the pod – it does with every trip to recovery, no matter who’s inside.

There were the fun times outside of battle, though. And, while they might not be rare, they _were_ forgotten easily in the whole of things, especially when you were fighting for your life on a daily basis.

But they still existed.

And when Keith was injured – when his blood was slipped past his fingers and grime worked its way along his skin and sweat plastered his hair to his face – he actually liked to think of them.

Liked to think of the times when Lance and Coran would teach each other swears and sayings in Spanish and Altean respectively, or those moments when Allura tried to help Hunk cook but always ended up miraculously blowing something up.

(No matter what it was, when the team had the time, they’d try and make the most of it.)

He thought about how Shiro would rant on and on with his newly discovered dad jokes – found courtesy of Pidge, that little shit; how Lance would show Allura as many dance moves as he could, from dab to disco to a demi-plié.

Heck, Keith even thought about Hunk once made something akin to Gameboy while Pidge programed it with something similar to Smash Bros.

Not to mention the make-shift stand-up nights, where Lance and Pidge would take turns going up in front of the team and telling jokes.

Everything in between the fighting was relatively peaceful, actually, it was just the actual battles that were hellish as fuck.

Free time could be fun as fuck, too, but it all wasted away when Keith put his life on the line. Adrenaline took everything over, coursing through his veins as pure memory took over, carrying him through battle after battle.

So yes, he fought for his life, yes, it was kill or be killed, and yes, … there was a bit of a light through it all, small specks of humor popping up every once in a while, and fizzling around for a few days, like firecrackers, until they blew out, smoke rising from the used up stick.

And there were definitely exceptions to that rule. There were days where Keith wanted to curl up into a ball and sob.

There were days where Keith actually found _Lance_ curled up in a balling and sobbing. There were days where Shiro flinched away from contact and Pidge just broke and snapped at everyone and Hunk woke up yelling because he thought they were all under attack again.

There were times when the castle wasn’t fun and lively, but cold and dark and plain old _lonely_.

There were times where Lance was like a firecracker, ready to burst at any moment, and Keith was just fickle, ready to collapse inwards with every breath.

There were times when Allura and Cora fought while Pidge and Hunk laughed and times when Shiro froze up at dinner, mind blanking back to his time imprisoned as the entire table erupted into frenzied giggles around him.

They existed at the same time, circling each other like some kind of morbid match.

But sometimes, Keith supposed, there _could_ be a nice mixture, a _neutral_ mixture, of good and bad – like heaven and hell, perhaps –, especially if you had an idiot goofball to brighten things up.


End file.
